Nothing could possibly go wrong
by Frenchie121
Summary: Nothing could possibly go wrong. So they thought. It seems that phrase is only bad luck for them. This is a one shots set on the Young Avengers. Made up. All OC are copywrite to Chica espanola121 and loki-prime and me.


**Authors note: Hi There all you readers. This is a new story I am publishing. If you have read any of my other stories on Avengers you would know all about my characters. But for those of you who don't know:**

**Tommy - Tony Starks daughter **

**Athena - Thor's daughter**

**Lauren - Loki's daughter (in my fanfic Loki is good and has joined the avengers)**

**Stella - Captain America's daughter **

**Brendan - Bruce Banners son**

**Harry - Phil Coulson's **

**Nathan - Natasha Romanoff's son**

**Carmen - Clint Barton's daughter.**

**If you like avengers fanfiction I reccomend stories kbarrett123, Loki-prime, and Chica espanola121**

**If you like Hunger games I also recommend the complications by Gidi808**

**Thanks! enjoy!**

* * *

Nothing could possibly go wrong

Nobody's POV

Athena sat bored on the couch just thinking to herself. What can I do today? She asked herself. She decided to go find Tommy for help. She got up and walked towards the lift. "Where would you like to get off Ms Odinson?" JARVIS said

She flinched at the sound; she still wasn't use to the AI. "To where ever Tommy is."

The lift pinged and started going downwards a couple of floors. The lift buzzed and stopped, the doors slid open and she stepped out cautiously. She saw Tommy bent over a tablet looking at some sought of soft where, she was concentrating very hard on.

"Hey Tommy what are you doing?" Athena's voice boomed.

Tommy flinched at the sound and slowly swivelled on her chair facing Athena with a look. "Stuff. Anyway what brings you down here to my workshop?" She quickly changed the topic.

Athena walked towards Tommy and leant on a table. "I'm bored. Can we do something today?"

"Like…"

"I dunno. I haven't been to that zoo yet. I wanna see what type of animals you have on Midgard." Athena said

Tommy looked at Athena with a curious look. "Yes…I guess we could. What could possibly go wrong? Go wake up everyone else and tell them what we are doing. They have to be ready in half an hour."

"Yes! Finally I get to choose to do something." Athena exclaimed

"Well you would be able to choose more stuff if you spoke up more. I find it ironic that Lauren speaks more than you, but in your fathers case it's always Thor." Tommy said going back to looking at the tablet.

"Yes I guess so." Athena said while she walked back to the lift.

Half an hour later the Young Avengers were waiting for Tommy to arrive from her workshop. As always she came ten minutes late. "Sorry guys, I got caught up in a little hacking." Tommy said "Damn that firewall was hard. I mean putting up such a secured firewall just screams I have illegal stuff."

"One day you are going to be caught by the government." Brendan sighed

"Trust Tommy to be late." Carmen complained.

"Come on lets go already." Athena said excitedly

They left the room and walked out the front door. Harry jumped up and down excitedly when he saw the limo waiting for them outside.

"You know how much attention we'll attract in this thing." Carmen complained once they had climbed into it.

"One, I have a reputation to uphold. Two, we can't all fit in a car. And Three I don't give a shit about what you say." Tommy replied. Nathan snickered at the response and Carmen crossed her arms over her chest muttering to herself quietly.

"I can't wait to see the crocodiles. They are so epic…and GREEN!" Lauren said excitedly. She sounded like a child in candy land.

The rest of the ride was in chatter about random things. They pulled up at the zoo half an hour later and climbed out of the limo excitedly. Immediately they were the centre of attention. All the kids that were holding their parents hand were looking at them in awe and were pointing their fingers at them with wide eyed looks.

"Hey mummy, isn't that Thor's daughter." A kid said. Athena smiled at him and he hid behind his mums legs.

They walked into the main entrance walking towards the information desks to buy their tickets. Tommy obviously paid for all their tickets. They grabbed maps with all these little icons on it for certain animals and they walked towards the little café to eat before they went through the zoo.

Harry, Brendan, and Nathan full on dived to the counter screaming at the cashier lady for food. She stepped back overwhelmed at the intensity at their eagerness for food. Carmen pushed them out of the way causing them to stumble to the ground. "Hehe take that bitches. I would like to order a meat pie and a Sprite. Oh and the meat pie has to have barbeque sauce, no tomato sauce whatsoever." Carmen ordered

The lady at the counter relaxed but still looked a little disturbed and picked up some tongs to get the meat pie. The others ordered the food and the boys had to wait till last to have their food served.

Once they finished their food they walked towards the ticket machines. They showed the guy there tickets and passed. Stella waved at him seductively when she walked passed causing him to blush slightly.

The first animal enclosure they visited was the reptile enclosure. Lauren squealed when she saw the crocodiles. It took every one of the Young Avengers to drag her away. "Can't I have one? They are so cool and GREEN!" She squealed

"We all know your favourite colour is green but you can't have every single thing that is green." Carmen said dragging her away

"I wish she did." Brendan mumbled under his breath.

"What was that?" Harry asked quirking an eyebrow

"Nothing." Brendan said

They walked throughout the reptile section, Lauren squealing every time she saw something deadly and green. The next section they went to was the big cats. Carmen practically sprinted to the lion cage. When they finally did catch up to her she was in the glass cage.

"Carmen, what the fuck?" Nathan said

She was patting one of the lions on the head. It was purring and lying down at her feet. "Hey look at this guys." She said pointing at him. Three lion cubs ran up to her and tackled her but playfully. All the parents and children were looking at her as if she was mad. They had their cameras out videoing the scene. How Carmen got into the glass cage, they'll never know.

"Carmen you still with us or are you gonna stay here and become a play thing for the lions." Harry taunted

"Plaything?" She growled

A zoo keeper came out a door in the enclosure. "Um excuse me but you're not meant to be in the enclosures." He said sternly

"You're excused." Carmen said walking past him and through the door he just came out of. The lions followed her to the door and she patted each of them one last time. The zoo keeper watched the scene in amazement.

Carmen met back with the Young Avengers who were watching the snow leopards. The zoo keeper was giving a live show, and the snow leopards were chasing balls around the glass enclosures. Stella and Tommy were squealing at the little cubs and the boys watched them amused by their reactions.

The next stop was the arachnids. When they walked up towards the little displays, Laurens face paled. She stopped walking just before they were about to enter and everyone turned and looked at her worried.

"Hey what's the matter?" Brendan asked concerned

"Lauren has a spider phobia." Carmen chanted. Lauren's eyebrow twitched in annoyance and she punched her in the arm. "Ow!"

"C'mon let's go sister." Athena said taking her by the arm. Athena and Lauren weren't technically sisters but they acted like they were.

After a while of looking at different types of spiders they started to move on. But just before they left there was a shrill scream. Everyone turned to look at Lauren whose eyes had turned to the size of golf balls. On her arm was a massive hairy black spider. "Please get it off me." She screamed.

A zoo keeper who had been talking to some kids jogged to where she was and put his hand out so the spider could climb onto his hand. His hands had blac gloves on them "Sorry, she escaped a while ago. You're lucky she didn't bite you, because she is poisoness."

Lauren looked like she was going to faint so Brendan supported her and she leant on him walking in a daze. The Young Avengers strolled downhill to find some sea animals. The seals were giving a live show and they watched in excitement. A couple of times they got splashed by the seals diving into the water.

After the seal show they sat down to have some food at a table. "So are you guys enjoying this? This is all thanks to Athena and her bright idea." Tommy said

"Wow, the animals on Midgard are so awesome." Athena said

"And deadly." Lauren added.

They all laughed at her comment and she paled remembering the spider on her arm. "It's funny; you're like Ron Weasley in Harry Potter." Nathan said "He has a phobia of spiders and he uses magic."

"Ron Weasley? Harry Potter?" Lauren asked. Athena looked just as confuse.

"Oh yeah, we've never showed you Harry Potter. We'll have to have a Harry Potter marathon one day." Stella said

Once they finished their second lunch they got up to go towards the bird show. They sat down happily chatting until a voice sounded over the speakers. The bird show was starting so they shut up immediately. The zoo keeper was telling an Aboriginal dreamtime story and they used the birds to tell the stories.

Then suddenly a giant vulture swooped down from a tree landing on Athena's head. Her eyes went cross eyed as she tried to look to the top of her head. Everyone laughed except for her. She didn't seem to find it very funny which just made everyone laugh harder.

"Haha, so funny I forgot to laugh." She said, sarcasm dripping off her words. She flapped her arms around trying to scare the massive bird off her head. The vulture didn't budge and just bit Athena on the arm. "Ow! What was that for?" Athena whined

The zoo keeper at the front held out her hand and the massive vulture swooped off Athena's head and perched on the zoo keepers arm. Athena crossed her arms over her chest in annoyance. They all laughed at Athena's expression and she just rolled her eyes at them which made them laugh harder.

"C'mon let's get going." She sighed

They started walking away until Brendan felt a tug on his arm. He looked down to find a boy staring up at him in amazement. "Excuse me mister. Can you please turn Hulk for me?" He said in an adorable voice.

They all stopped and looked at Brendan and the little boy. The little boy was only just above Brendan's knees. He had dirty blond hair and crystal blue eyes. His eyes held curiousness and naivety.

Brendan rubbed the back of his neck with his hand. He didn't particularly like to go Hulk in populated areas unless it was a mission. "I'm sorry little boy but I don't think that's a good idea." He said

The boy's eyes fell in disappointment. "Please Brendan…it's my birthday."

Brendan's face wavered in uncertainty. He was finding it hard to say no. "Yes but if I change I won't have any spare clothes." The boy smiled finding this amusing. "Alright I tell you what, follow me to the bathroom and I'll show you."

The boy's face lit up and Brendan grabbed his hand and walked away with him.

Tommy turned to Lauren. "Well, well, well. It seems Brendan has a soft spot for children." She said.

Lauren rolled her eyes just when they heard a growl in the distance. "Here comes the Hulk." Nathan said.

"Woah, where did all the animals go?" Stella asked.

All the kids and parents and the Young Avengers looked around in wonder. "It seems animals are scared of the Hulk." Carmen said.

"As they should be." Harry added.

Minutes later Brendan came back fully clothed holding the boys hand again. The only thing that looked out of place was Brendan's slightly tousled hair. When the boy saw his dad he ran to him and the dad picked him up. "WOW DAD, YOU SHOULD HAVE SEEN THE HULK. IT WAS SO AWESOME. YOU SHOULD OF SEEN THE ANIMALS RUN."

The dad looked at Brendan and nodded and walked away. How men can have a conversation with a single nod. Girls will never know. Brendan walked back over to them and they all raised an eyebrow questioningly. He just shrugged giving them the message that he didn't want to be pushed any further.

Stella didn't get the message. "Brendan what was that all about?" He shrugged again and she rolled her eyes.

Carmen felt a nudge on her hand. She looked down and saw one of the lion cubs licking her hands. She bent down and patter his fury head and scratched behind his ear. He purred softly and everyone jumped startled.

"It looks like you got yourself a friend. It's about time." Nathan said

"Oi rude!" Carmen said

Just then a three zoo keepers came strolling to them with angered looks on their face. "Uh-oh incoming." Tommy said

"You need to leave!" A guy said with black rimmed glasses. He pushed them up his nose in an annoying way. He reminded them all of a classic stereotypical nerd.

One of the guys pushed him back a bit. "Let them be."

"No! I don't care who you are. Or how much money you have but you need to leave! You have done nothing but cause trouble, since the minute waled in the doors. You have scared away all the animals and scared all the children here. May I remind you that this is a family zoo and you are affecting their safety."

He kept rambling on and none of the Young Avengers really paid attention. Then Tommy stepped forward not having good patience. "Look buddy, we don't care what you have to say. Brendan did not scare all the children away; in fact I would say he is the most interesting thing they have seen all day. I don't wanna here a lecture from you and you don't need to tell us to leave because we were just leaving." She flicked her hair over her shoulder and turned away.

The guy stood there speechless not knowing what to say. They walked away leaving the annoying trio. They walked through the zoo towards the exit. The lion cub tried to follow Carmen but she pushed him towards the zoo keepers. It whined softly but walked back towards the zoo keepers which put him on a leesh.

"Well that went well." Carmen said. They all looked at her as if she was mad. "Why are you looking at me like that?"

They all sighed and rolled their eyes walking back towards the limo. They thought nothing could possibly go wrong, it must mean they jinxed it.

* * *

**Authors note: Hey guys. So what do you think? My first one shot. In this one shot i will be doing a series of One shots so keep checking for me to update. **

**So was it good or bad? I dunno you tell me? Please review **

**Remember: Reviews = Faster writing = Faster updates!**


End file.
